The New Mamodo Battle
by writer-person-05
Summary: Five years after Zatch Bell became king he tries to put a stop to the mamodo battle. But the mamodo god stops him and creates a new mamodo battle to find a new king but this time with five hundred mamodos I will accept fan mamodos please review
1. The Mamodo King, Zatch Bell

The New Mamodo Battle

Chapter 1: The Mamodo King, Zatch Bell

I've decided to try and write a Zatch Bell. I will accept fan mamodos and will put them in the story. All you have to do is post it in a review. Put the age, sex, description, type, spellbook color, spells and partners. If they are very creative then I might make them partners of the main character later on in the story. Please review and post your fan mamodos.

It's been five years since Zatch Bell and Kiyo won the mamodo battle.

"Zatch I can't believe you actually brought me to the mamodo world," said Kiyo Zatch's partner.

"Yeah you're the first human ever to come to the mamodo world," said Zatch.

"Really?" said Kiyo surprised.

"Yeah only the mamodo king can bring humans here," said Zatch. "Oh yeah I brought Megumi here too she's with Tia."

"She is? I haven't seen Megumi for five years," said Kiyo surprised.

"Yeah we're going to meet them right now," said Zatch. "Then I'm going to make a speech telling every mamodo that there will never be a mamodo battle again and that you need a human to let you do your spells. And since humans never come here they can't use their spells to fight!"

"Good idea that way mamodos will never have to fight again," said Kiyo. They walked on.

"Kiyo!" shouted Megumi. "It's been a while."

"Yeah I know did Tia tell you about what Zatch is going to do?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah I think it's great no more violence among mamodos!"

"Kiyo, Tia, Megumi," said Zatch. "Come on!" They ran up to a platform and looked down. Below them were thousands of mamodos waiting for the king to speek.

"Wow Zatch look at all of these mamodos," said Kiyo.

Zatch payed no attention to him. "Mamodos I have come to tell you all something important," shouted Zatch. "For now on there will be no more mamodo battles, and I have put a spell up so no mamodo can do a spell unless a human has their spell book!" The croud started talking amongst themselves loudly. How could the king put an end to such a tradition? BOOM! There was a big crack of thunder. Then lightning and a small mamodo came out of the lightning.

"AH!" shouted Zatch taking a step back.

"What's going on Zatch?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't know Kiyo," said Zatch.

The mamodo was about Zatch's height. He glared at him. He had bright red eyes and jet black hair. He wore a green tee shirt. "What did you just say!" screamed the mamodo.

"Uhh," said Zatch at a loss for words.

"No one puts an end to the mamodo battles and no one stops spells from being used in the mamodo world!" he screamed.

"Who are you?" shouted Kiyo.

"I am the god of all mamodos and my name is none of your business!" screamed the mamodo god.

"But but I'm the king," said Zatch.

"That doesn't matter I am the god!" screamed the mamodo god.

"Zatch this is not a good guy we have to destroy him and I don't care how strong he is!" shouted Kiyo.

"Right!" said Zatch. "I'm glad I brought you here. Look what I've got." Zatch pulled out the red spell book.

"Ok Zatch let's go!" shouted Kiyo. "ZAKER!" Zatch's pupils disappeared and lightning came out of his mouth.

"Heh!" laughed the god mamodo. "ZAKER!" he screamed and he shot lightning out of his mouth. It quickly overpowered Zatch and hit him.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Zatch. "KIYO we have to get out of here!"

"Right!" he said. Kiyo picked up Zatch and ran. So did Tia and Megumi.

When they got away Kiyo set down Zatch and rested.

Back at the place where the god was:

"We must get a new mamodo king!" he shouted. "The mamodo battle will be held now! But this time I will send out five hundred mamodo just like when I fought in it! I will be king untill the end of the mamodo battle!" Mamodo started to dissapear and all over the world. Then it stopped. "Now the mamodo battle begins!"

"Damn it!" said Kiyo. He was watching from behind some bushes. "I've got to tell Zatch!" He ran back to where Zatch, Tia, and Megumi were. He explained everything. "Hey guys are you ready for another mamodo battle? Let's make it five hundred two!"

"Ok Kiyo!" yelled Zatch. "I'm still king as long as he hasn't sat on the throne meaning I can transport us back to the human world!" With that said Zatch transported them all to Earth.

So how did you like it please review and tell me and also start sending those fan mamodos. If you flame I want you to remember flaming has consequences please review and tell me how you liked it!


	2. A New Team

The New Mamodo Battle

Chapter 2: A New Team

_"Where Am I?" _thought a mamodo who had been sent to Earth. _"Why am I here? I'm weak." _The mamodo had short forest green hair and had light brown eyes. He was only five years old and. Had a red shirt that looked a little similar to the shirt Zatch used to wear.

"Hey kid!" said a voice. The mamodo boy turned around to see a mamodo.

"Where's your book?"

"Huh?" said the boy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do humans don't have those lines under their eyes," said the mamodo.

"Get away!" shouted the mamodo boy. He ran away clutching his book. "I won't let you get my book!"

"You can run," said the mamodo. "But I'll find you eventually."

The boy hid behind a trash can with both hands on his knees gasping for air. "I got away," he said.

"Hey kid what are you doing back there," said a boy who looked about 15 years old. He had spiky black hair and was about five and a half feet tall. He wore a blue tee shirt and blue jeans. He had blue eyes. The mamodo looked at him and took a step back.

"Get away from me," he said shaking all over.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you," said the boy. "Hey what's that you got there." He pointed to the bright yellow spellbook.

"N...nothing," the mamodo said shaking.

"C'mon let me see it," said the boy.

"NO!" shouted the mamodo. He turned around and ran away. He tripped and fell dropping the book.

The boy picked it up and tried to read it. "That's wierd I can't read a thing from this book." The book started to glow. "What's going on? Hey I can read a word but only one, Zolda(Zole-Dah)." He said quietly. The boy got up. "What does Zolda mean?" All of the sudden the mamodo's pupils dissapeared and lightning shot out of his mouth right at the boy.

"AHHH!" yelled the boy. He ducked at the last second. "What just happened?" he said to himself.

_"How did I just do that?"_ thought the mamodo.

"So what's your name?" asked the boy. "Mine is Koji Kiyomaru."

The mamodo looked at him and backed away.

"So what's your name?" asked Koji.

"Umm," said the mamodo.

"Come on I promise I won't hurt you," said Koji.

"Uhhh my name is Zane," said the mamodo.

"Zane huh," said Koji. "Alright Zane why are you here anyway."

"Well I guess I can tell you," said Zane. "Since you can read my spellbook."

"Wait did you just say spellbook?" asked Koji.

"Yes," answered Zane.

"Okay this is getting really weird," said Koji. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Well I'm not a human I'm a mamodo," started Zane. "I live in a world that's unseeable by humans. Every one thousand years one hundred mamodo are sent to Earth to fight. The last mamodo standing becomes mamodo king. It's been going on since the beginning of time."

"Wait a minute," said Koji. "If you do this every one thousand years wouldn't you be five years late?"

"Yeah well we had one five years ago. I wasn't born yet," said Zane. "But our new king tried to put a stop to the mamodo battle and I wish he would have gotten away with it. But the mamodo god came and almost killed him. He wouldn't let him stop the mamodo battles. So he sent five hundred mamodo to the human world and I was one of them. They needed a new king so they did it earlier."

"I see but why five hundred?" asked Koji.

"I don't know I heard him say something like the amount that fought when I battled," said Zane.

"I see," said Koji. "But why do you have that book."

"Well mamodos partner up with humans so they can use their spells in battle," said Zane.

"So you need me to help you win," said Koji. "Alright I'll do it."

"WAIT!" shouted Zane. "I don't want to fight."

"Well it's to bad," said Koji. "If you don't another mamodo will come and destroy that book. The way you put it this god sounds evil. So if we win we can help the past king and destroy the god. Stopping the violence."

"But I can't win," argued Zane. "In the mamodo world I could never use my spells."

"Then how did you just do one now?" asked Koji.

"I... I don't know," said Zane.

"Well you're with me now Zane!" said Koji. "And together we'll put a stop to the mamodo battles."

"O... Okay!" said Zane. "Let's do this!"

"By the way Zane," said Koji. "How old are you?"

"Five!" he said excitedly.

"_Oh this is great how can a five year old beat all of these mamodos?"_ thought Koji.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Zane.

"Oh umm let's go to my house," said Koji. On their way to Koji's house he told Zane the excuse to get him to stay there without his mother knowing about the mamodo battle.

Don't forget to review and post your fan mamodos. The next chapter will have the first mamodo battle.


	3. Battle Number One

**Chapter 3**

**Battle Number One**

Dang it!" shouted a boy who looked about twelve years old. The boy had red spiky hair that leaned over to the right side of his head. He had fiery red eyes and a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle. He had on long camoflauge pants and brown boots. He was tall for his age. Underneath both eyes were lines. The boy was no doubt a mamodo.

"What's wrong Malichi (Ma-lee-kee)?" asked a girl. The girl looked like she was about seven years old. She had short pink hair. and a long red dress on. She was much shorter than the mamodo boy, Malichi. She was a human not a mamodo. In her hands was a fire red spell book.

"You that's what's wrong with me!" he screamed.

"But why I've given you a home and so many other things," she said.

"So what!" Malichi yelled. "I've been given a little seven year old girl as my book holder! And now that stupid mamodo kid got away!" He was referring to Zane. "At first I didn't mind the mamodo god but now I hate him! He gave me a seven year old girl as my book holder.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Just shut up Sarah!" he yelled at her. "I'll find that mamodo boy Zane. I don't know why he was chosen to fight here but he won't win, I will!" He walked off and the girl, Sarah, followed him.

WHEEEEE!" shouted Zane. Koji had brought him to the park the next day. It was Sunday. Zane was playing on the swings while Koji watched on the bench. Yesterday Koji's plan had worked and now Zane was living with them. He didn't feel that it was neccessary to tell his mother about the whole mamodo battle. They had told her that Zane's parents had died in a fire and Zane had made it out alive. He ran away and Koji had found him. Luckily his mother bought it. Koji sighed. They had been at the park for nearly three hours and Zane still wasn't worn out.

"Hey Zane!" Koji shouted. "Let's go home."

"Okay!" said Zane. He jumped off the swing and landed on both feet. He then ran over to the bench Koji was sitting on and they both began to walk home.

Meanwhile:

"ZAKER!" screamed Kiyo. Zatch's pupils dissappeared and lightning shot out of his mouth.

"DANG IT!" shouted a mamodo boy. He dodged it at the last second.

"Had enough, Zell?" asked Zatch.

The boy looked at Zatch. "Not really," said Zell.

"Threayn!"(three-ayn) shouted a man.

Zell's pupils grew wider. He put a hand out in front of him and shot out a sharpened tree stump.

"Not this again," said Kiyo. "Zatch why don't we try something new? RASHIELD!" Nothing happened. Zell started to laugh as Zatch got hit by his attack.

"What happened," said Kiyo. "Why didn't the Rashield spell work." He looked down at the red spell book, but to his surprise he couldn't read anything but Zaker. "What's going on!"

Zell started to laugh. "You idiot," he said. "I too was in the last mamodo battle and so was my partner, Rick, but when I came back here we couldn't read the other spells. I guess it's because when a new mamodo battle begins you have to start all over!"

"WHAT!" shouted Zatch and Kiyo at the same time.

"Yup!" said Zell. "Rick do the honors."

"It will be my pleasure!" he said. "THREAYN!" Zell used the Threayn spell once again, but this time Zatch and Kiyo dodged it.

Zatch was now on the left side of Zell. "ZAKAR!" shouted Kiyo. The lightning hit Zell. He fell to the ground unconcious.

"AHH!" shouted Rick. He threw the book down and ran away.

"Heh," Kiyo said with a smile. They burnt the book and Zell dissappeared back into the mamodo world.

"Are we there yet?" asked Zane.

"For the one millionth time NO!" shouted Koji.

"LAVARU!" shouted a girl's voice.

"WHAT!" shouted Koji. Lava shot at Koji and Zane. "Zane watch out!" shouted Koji.

"Huh!" said Zane. Koji grabbed Zane and jumped out of the way.

"Who did that!" shouted Koji.

"I did," said a voice. Koji and Zane turned around and saw a twelve year old mamodo and a seven year old girl.

"Who are you!" shouted Koji.

"I'm Sarah and this is Malichi," said Sarah.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Malichi.

"Woah," said Koji. "Someone's got some anger issues."

"That's it!" shouted Malichi. "Use the spell NOW!" he shouted.

"Al...Alright," stuttered Sarah. "LAVARU!" Malichi put his right hand in front of him and a wave of lava shot forward. It was heading right at Zane and Koji! They both jumped different directions.

"So this is what a mamodo battle is like," said Koji.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Second Spell

**Chapter 4**

**The Second Spell**

"LAVARU!" shouted Sarah once again. Malichi shot out another wave of lava at Zane.

"ZANE LOOK OUT!" screamed Koji.

"AHHH!" yelled Zane as he jumped out of the way.

"Are you ready Zane?" asked Koji.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Give me a break," said Malichi. "Back in the Mamodo World you couldn't even use your spell. You were a loser and you still are."

"Shut up!" yelled Koji. "Don't insult Zane until you can see what he can do."

"Alright give me your best shot," Malichi said with a grin. He put out his hands beckoning for Zane to attack.

"Alright then," said Koji. "You heard him Zane."

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded.

"ZOLDA!" Koji screamed. Zane's pupils dissappeared and out of his mouth came a streak of lightning.

"What!" Malichi said surprised. "SARAH NOW!"

"LAVARU!" she shouted. Malichi fired another wave of lava at Zane and Koji.

"Darn it!" said Koji. "We almost had him too." Malichi's Lavaru spell quickly overpowered Zane's. "ZANE NO!" The attack collided with Zane and rushed past him towards Koji.

"Now to burn the book!" yelled Malichi.

"NO!" shouted Koji. _"It's too late for me to dodge it so I'll just do THIS!" _thought Koji. He threw the book up in the air and was hit by the lava. When the lava past him up he fell to the ground. Zane was already on the ground.

"Is he gonna be alright"" asked Sarah. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"I don't care if I did or not," said Malichi. "All I want is too get that book." The book was lying on the ground next to Koji. "Prepare the spell Sarah."

"Ok," she replied. "Lavaru." Malichi shot a wave of lava at them again.

"No," said Koji weakly who was still on the ground. He grabbed the book and rolled away from the lava. From where the attack hit steam came out of the ground.

"What! How are you still alive?" shouted Malichi.

"Because," said Koji. "I won't lose Zane."

"Yeah and I won't lose Koji," said Zane suddenly standing up.

"ZANE!" shouted Koji. "You're okay."

"Yeah let's keep fighting until we can't no more okay Koji."

"Sure buddy," he answered. "Let's go." He opened his book back up and looked into it. "Hey what's this," said Koji.

"What's wrong Koji?" asked Zane.

"I... I can read another word," he answered.

"You can read the second spell!" exclaimed Zane excitedly. "Use it! Use it!" He started jumping up and down.

"Al... Alright," he replied. "Get ready. ROVERT!"


	5. Zane vs Malichi

**The New Mamodo Battle**

**Chapter 5**

**Zane vs. Malichi**

"ROVERT!" screamed Koji. Zane's pupils dissappeared just like they did when they used the Zolda spell. This time his head shot up and he shot a lightning bolt into the sky.

"Pathetic just pathetic," Malichi smirked. "Great spell and what does it do, kill birds?"

Koji clenched his teeth in anger. _"Man this little kid is really starting to tick me off_," he thought. _"But he's right this spells a dud."_

The lightning shot into a cloud and Zane's pupils returned. What happened Koji?" he asked. "Did the spell work?" Koji was looking up at the sky Malichi and Sarah were as well.

"What's going on," Koji whispered. The cloud that Zane's lightning bolt had struck was coming down lower. It was dark and looked just like a storm cloud. "That's the second spell."

"What the heck is that cloud doing!" shouted Malichi. The cloud was now above Sarah. "It's going for the book!"

"Zane stop that!" shouted Koji. "She's just a little girl she doesn't know what she's doing!"

"I don't know how to control it Koji!" he shouted back.

"SARAH!" screamed Malichi as he ran at her. The lightning was about to strike them when Malichi pushed her out of the way and took the blast head on. Sarah landed on her bottom and looked at Malichi. Her expression was a worried one.

"Malichi," she said. She crawled over to the mamodo. "Malichi are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as he got up. He winced in pain.

"Malichi you're hurt," she said.

"I told you I'm fine," he yelled at her.

"Ok," she said. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Protecting you, ha!" said Malichi. "I don't care what happens to you. I saved the book."

"Oh," Sarah said.

"Now get up so we can finish these brats!"

"Alright," Sarah replied.

_"How can Zane be this strong. He shouldn't even be able to use the first spell. Back at the mamodo world he couldn't use anything," thought Malichi. "He was a loser and he still is!"_

"You ready to give up yet?" asked Koji while he glared at Malichi.

"Yeah you can't treat a little girl like that!" shouted Zane.

"Ha you can't tell me what to do!" shouted Malichi. "Zane was a loser back in the mamodo world. He was weak, and he still is now!

"Sarah now!" shouted Malichi.

"ZOLDA!" screamed Koji. The attack hit Malichi before Sarah could even say the spell.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he flew backwards and skidded across the ground.

"Now while he's on the ground Zane!" shouted Koji. "ROVERT!" The lightning went up into the cloud again and the cloud struck Malichi while he was still on the ground with a lightning bolt.

"MALICHI!" screamed Sarah. She started to run to him but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Koji.

"Don't," he said. "Give us the book. That kid will finally stop bossing you around."

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "NO!" she screamed. She pushed away from him and ran towards Malichi. "Are you okay Malichi?"

"Yes I'm fine," he answered as he struggled to get back up. He got up on one knee when his book started to glow. "THE SECOND SPELL!" he shouted. He whispered something into Sarah's ear and stood up all the way. "Are you ready Sarah?"

Mm-hm!" she nodded.

"Alright let's go!"

"The second spell... LAVARUGA!" she shouted. Malichi put out his hand and a huge ball of lava shot forth. Heat waves were seen around it.

"Woah that's even hotter than the last one," Koji said. "Are you ready Zane." He nodded. "Okay ZOLDA!" he screamed. The lightning bolt shot forward and connected with the ball of lava. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Sarah and Malichi were nowhere to be found.

"Well," said Koji. "I guess we one."

"Yeah!" said Zane with a laugh.

Meanwhile in an alley.

"Dang it!" shouted Malichi. "We were so close but thanks to my bookholder I lost." He thought back to the battle and what he whispered into Sarah's ear.

_"Use the spell and then run I'm to hurt to fight even with my second spell."_

"Dang it!" he screamed.


	6. School Attacking

**The New Mamodo Battle**

**School Attacking**

"NO!" shouted Zane. "Don't leave me!" Zane grabbed hold of Koji's leg.

"Let go!" yelled Koji. "I need to go to school!"

"But what if another mamodo attacks me. I need you!"

"You'll be fine!" Koji kicked Zane off of his leg and ran out the door. Zane secretly followed him.

About ten minutes later when Koji got to school. He saw police cars in front of it. All of the teachers and students were out of school. "What's going on?" asked Koji.

"A man went into the school with a nine year old. The boy shot out rockets from it's hand and started blowing the school up. He's got four kids in there and a teacher."

"You're kidding!" yelled Koji in surprise.

"Koji!" shouted Zane as he hopped out of some bushes. "What's going on?"

"Zane am I glad to see you! But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble for following me."

"Darn!" shouted Zane.

"We have bigger problems than that! C'MON!" The team ran into the school ignoring shouts of warning from teachers and students.

"Where are they?" asked Koji as they ran through a hallway. All of the doors were opened except for one which was locked. "That must be it!" Koji tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Dang it!"

"Koji why don't we use the Zolda spell?" asked Zane.

"Good thinking Zane!" Koji pulled out the bright yellow spell book from his backpack. "ZOLDA!" Zane's pupils dissappeared and lightning shot out of his mouth. The door blew forward and went flying into the room.

"Who the heck did that?" shouted a man who looked about thirty years old.

"A mamodo," said a nine year old with dark spiky hair. He had a black shirt and silver sweat pants on. "Bryce get ready!"

"Alright Verji!" shouted Bryce. " RETEAH!" (ret-tay-ah) The mamodo Verjil put out a hand and shot rockets from it. They flew towards Zane and Koji. Both of them jumped to the right, but the after shock made them lose their balance knocking them to the ground.

"Get out of here!" shouted Koji. The four hostages ran out of the room. Bryce didn't even try to stop them.

"RETEAH!" he yelled again. Vergil shot the rockets at them again. Zane and Koji were on the ground and weren't able to dodge this attack.

"ZOLDA!" screamed Koji. His pupils dissappeared and he shot lightning out of his mouth once again countering the rockets, blowing them up in mid-air. "Whew! That was a close one," said Koji getting up. Zane got up as well.

"Why didn't you try to stop those kids from leaving?" asked Zane.

"All I care about now is this mamodo battle. My whole plan was to draw out a mamodo to come here so I can send it back to the mamodo world."

"You jerk!" shouted Koji. "Okay Zane it's time to use our second spell."

"Got'cha!"

"ROVERT!" Nothing happened. "What's going on? Rovert Rovert Rovert!"

"It's not going to work Koji," said Zane. "We're inside so we can't use it. There are now clouds."

"Then we'll have to get some!" shouted Koji. "Zane look up at the ceiling."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Zane did as he was told. "ZOLDA!" Zane shot out lightning at the ceiling making a huge hole.

"Now we can win this!" said Koji. "ROVERT!" Zane shot out lightning into a cloud and it came through the hole in the ceiling. It hit Bryce and Verjil.

"YA!" cheered Zane. "We won! Noone can stand up to us!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" shouted Verjil as he got up from the ground.

"OH SHOOT!" shouted Koji. "ZOLDA!" The lightning flew towards Verjil and Bryce.

"ROSHIELD!" yelled Bryce. A shield of coiled up rope appeared in front of Bryce and Verjil. It was attached to an enormous rocket that was facing Zane and Koji. The lightning hit and lit the fuse it went all around the coiled rope and the rocket shot towards Koji and Zane.

"ZOLDA!" screamed Koji. Zane shot out lightning towards the rocket the two attacks collided. The lightning pushed against the huge rocket. Neither attack gave way. Koji noticed that his spell was weakening. "ZOLDA! ZOLDA! ZOLDA!" The spell was powered up and overpowered Verjil's rocket it blew up and the lightning charged through hitting the two enemies. When the smoke cleared Verjil's book was on fire. He was hitting the book rapidly trying desperately to put it out, but he failed and dissappeared back to the mamodo world.

"We did it!" shouted Zane.

"Yeah we did it!" Koji agreed. The police came in and handcuffed Bryce taking him away.

"School is dismissed today," said a teacher. "Because of the damage."

"Oh okay," said Koji. He and Zane left the school and walked away.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update please review and keep those fan mamodos coming


	7. An Unexpected Savior

**The New Mamodo Battle**

**Chapter 7**

**An Unexpected Savior**

"Zane I told you not to follow me to school!" yelled Koji.

"I'm sorry," said Zane.

"That doesn't matter!" said Koji. "I told you not to come."

"But if I hadn't come that guy could have killed those students," said Zane.

"You do have a point, but for now on don't follow me to school! Do you understand!?"

"Yeah," answered Zane. "So what are we gonna do today? Can we go to the park?"

"Yeah sure," said Koji. "I guess since school was cancelled." The two of them left Koji's house and went to the park.

When they got to the park they saw a huge crowd of people running away and screaming. "What's going on!?" shouted Koji as he pushed through the crowd. "Zane stay close so you don't get lost." Finally they got out of the huge stampede and saw that in the park were four people two on each side. On one side was a tall girl, the age of nineteen, with long pink hair she wore a red short sleeve tee shirt and had a blue jean jacket over it. She wore long red pants. Standing in front of her was a nine year old girl with blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a red short sleeve tee shirt and a red skirt on. On the other side of the park was a man with a black leather jacket. He had forest green hair and long black sweat pants. A twelve year old mamodo was standing in front of him. He had spiky black hair that all stood straight up. He had mamodo lines underneath his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket just like his partner and green pants.

"You ready Maria?" said the nineteen year old girl.

"Yes, Yuki," replied the mamodo girl Maria.

"Hah you punks won't stand a chance against me and Shetno," yelled the man.

"Yes, Farlet," said the mamodo boy Shetno. "They won't stand a chance against me."

"That's what you think!" shouted Maria. "We won't let followers of the mamodo god win this mamodo fight!"

"We'll see about that!" screamed Shetno. "Did you not see what the mamodo god did to your beloved king, Zatch Bell? The mamodo god is all powerful and he will not be defeated."

"That's what you think!" screamed Yuki. "CARUK!" Maria started to shake and then transformed into a wolf. She lunged at Shetno who jumped out of the way.

"What the hell!" shouted Farlet.

"Maria is a shapeshifting mamodo," said Yuki. "She can battle as a wolf. HARLU!" Maria put up one of her four legs and it extended her claws lengthened out of her paws and she hit Shetno and his book owner, ripping their book to shreds.

"NO!" shouted Farlet as Shetno faded away into the mamodo world.

"I suggest that you run before I finish you off," growled Maria as she transformed back into her normal self.

"Wow she's strong!" exclaimed Zane.

"Shhhhh!" whispered Koji as he covered Zane's mouth. "Don't talk so loud! They might here us and attack us!"

"Aww don't worry Koji," said Zane. "They're fighting against the mamodo god too! Maybe we can make friends."

"No don't Zane!" shouted Koji, but it was too late Zane had already come out from their hiding place.

"HEY!" shouted Zane. The two girls turned around and looked at Zane.

"He's a mamodo," said Maria.

"I know," said Yuki.

"Hey guys!" said Zane.

"CARUK!" yelled Yuki. Maria transfomed back into her wolflike state.

"Hey wait you don't need to fight us. We're fighting against the mamodo god too!" said Zane as he backed away nervously.

"Yeah sure," said Yuki. "That's what all of the mamodos before we send them back from where they came."

"But we're different," said Zane. "We want to put a stop to these battles."

Maria and Yuki payed no attention to him. "HARLU!" shouted Yuki. Maria's right front leg extended and her claws came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zane as Maria's attack was about to hit him.

"NO ZANE!" shouted Koji from behind the bushes. He dove towards Zane, grabbed him, and jumped out of the way.

"So your bookowners here," growled Maria.

"No worries!" shouted Yuki. "We'll just take him out too! HARLU!" Once again her front leg extended and she swung it at them. Both of them jumped to the right and dodged the swipe.

"ZOLDA!" yelled Koji. Zane's pupils dissappeared and he shot a streak of lightning out of his mouth.

"HARLU!" yelled Yuki. Maria's front right leg extended again and she hit the Zolda spell away.

"NO!" shouted Koji.

"They're good," said Zane.

"To good," said Koji.

"MAMARUK!" screamed Yuki. Maria put out her paw and her claws flew out from where they were. They were as sharp as daggers and as big as a knife. They flew at Zane at tremendous speeds.

"ZANE NO!" cried Koji. Without thinking he jumped between Zane and the claws and was hit head on. He fell down to the ground.

"KOJI!" yelled Zane as he ran up to him. The claws were sticking out of Koji in his stomach, legs, shoulders, and even one in his neck. Blood poured down his cuts. "Koji are you alright!?"

"How do I look?" asked Koji with a smile. "Zane I'm sorry I couldn't help you win the mamodo battle."

"Koji why are you saying this we haven't lost yet."

"Actually we have. I can't get up and I'm gonna fall unconcious in a minute. I'll really miss you buddy." Koji closed his eyes and blacked out.

"Now to destroy your book. HARLU!" yelled Yuki. Maria swiped her paw down towards Zane's book, but Zane grabbed her extended leg.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Maria.

"How did he do that!" shouted Yuki in surprise.

"I won't let you destroy my book not today not NEVER!" he yelled. "People like you don't deserve to be king. You say you're doing good but you're really not. All you're doing is trying to win by yourselves. You're just as bad as the mamodo god!"

"How dare you compare us to the mamodo god!" screamed Maria. she brought her leg back.

"You brat!" shouted Yuki. "Maria finish him off. MAMA..." She was cut off.

"LAVARU!" screamed a voice. Maria and Yuki turned around just in time to see a wave of lava wash over them.

"I know that spell," whispered Zane. Maria's book was now burning and she faded back to the mamodo world.

"MARIA!" shouted Yuki. Zane turned around and saw a very familiar fiery red headed mamodo standing on top of a slide with a young girl standing in the back of him.

"MALICHI, SARAH!" shouted Zane.

"I am the one who will destroy Zane's book in the end!" shouted Malichi, but for now I'll let you go Zane. After all I want to show you my true strength in a fair battle." With that said he jumped off the slide and walked away as Zane watched him leave in shock.

Please Please review! And keep those fan mamodos coming!


	8. Camping Trip

**The New Mamodo Battle **

**Chapter 8 **

**Camping Trip**

"Koji hurry up!" shouted Koji's mom. It had been two weeks since the battle with Maria and Yuki. Zane had told Koji everything that had happened. Koji was just as surprised as Zane when he told him about how Malichi had saved their book from being destroyed by Maria. The past two weeks Koji and Zane had been practicing using their spells. They both knew that they needed to be stronger if another enemy like Maria came to fight them, especially an opponent like Malichi. They may have defeated him once, but Koji wasn't so sure that they could do it again.

"Just a minute Mom! I need to find something!" Koji called back.

"Well hurry up," she said.

"Zane where is your book!" shouted Koji.

"I don't know I don't know!" Zane said panicking.

"Geez I can't believe you lost your own spell book."

"Koji what if someone stole it," Zane said panicking even more.

"Be quiet no one stole your spell book."

"I hope that you're right Koji."

"KOJI!"

"Just a minute Mom! A HA!" Koji exclaimed. "Here's your spell book!"

Zane gave a sigh of relief. "Phew that was close. I was afraid you had lost my spell book for good."

"I LOST IT!?" shouted Koji. "You're the one who was trying to read it!"

"Oh yeah!" said Zane.

"Koji hurry up!" shouted his mother.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" Koji dashed down the stairs and into a car. Today they were going camping. His mother wanted to bond with him before he left for two months to live with his dad, since his parents were divorced. They drove off. The car ride was about two hours long. Zane sat in the back seat throwing up a toy that Koji's mother had bought for him.

"We're going camping! We're going camping!" he kept repeating. Koji was surprised how his mother treated Zane like her own son. He was still wondering how to tell his mother what happened to Zane if he dissappeared, or if they won the battle.

Two hours later they arrived at the campsite. Zane and Koji hopped out of the car. Right away Zane noticed a rabbit with deep red fur. Her eyes were red. "Hey bunny!" said Zane loudly. He brought his hand down to pet it. It hopped away from his hand, and looked at him hard with it's red eyes. All of a sudden the red rabbit jumped at Zane and bit his finger. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" Zane screamed. Koji and his mother ran around to the side of the car quickly after hearing Zane scream. He was shaking his hand violently trying to get the rabbit off of his finger, but it would not let go.

"ZANE!" shouted Koji. He bent down and pulled Zane away from the rabbit. Zane, Koji, and Koji's mother all looked at Zane's pointer finger, the finger that the rabbit had bitten. It was bleeding not that badly but still pretty bad.

"That's weird," said Zane's mother. "That rabbit had red fur and a white stomach. I've never heard of a rabbit like that before and I'm a vet."

"Yeah me neither," said Koji.

"Well this is a great way to start our camping trip," said his mother sarcastically. Koji looked back at the rabbit and saw that it was hopping into an RV.

"Mom I'll be right back. I'm gonna go warn those people about that rabbit. It just jumped into that RV."

"Hurry up dear," his mother said. Koji ran to the RV and walked inside of it. He thought it was weird that the door was open. He looked to his right to see a girl with strawberry pink hair and blond tips. Her hair was in braids and once it hit her shoulders they curled upwards. She had purple pink eyes. She wore a mid evil looking shirt made of light purple fabric. It had a wide neck and at the shoulders there were round puffs of her sleeves. The rest of her sleeves were made of droopy clear fabric that had torn to stop at her elbows. The girl looked like she was about 14 and about five feet and four inches. She was holding the deep red furred rabbit.

"Hello Fusa," the girl said as she petted the rabbit. It made a noise that sounded like it was irritated. She looked up. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she put Fusa down quickly. She looked up.

"Umm why did you scream?" asked Koji.

"Because you're in here and I have no idea who you are," said the girl.

"But you didn't even see me and you screamed," Koji said confusedly.

"Oh that," said the girl. "I have a tendency to react before things happen."

"Alright that's weird," said Koji hoping she didn't hear him.

"Hey I heard that!" shouted the girl.

"Joking I was joking," said Koji.

"Whatever," said the pink haired girl. "Anyway why are you here?"

"Well that rabbit bit my friend," said Koji.

"Oh I'm sorry. Could you call your friend in here?"

"Umm yeah sure," said Koji. He leaned out of the doorway. "Hey Zane come in here!" he called.

"Okay," said Zane as he ran over to the RV. Koji looked around the RV and spotted a green spell book. _"Oh my gosh! She's got a mamodo! _he thought. Zane walked into the RV.

"Hey Koji what did you want?" he asked.

"Ummm, this girl wanted to see you," said Koji. Zane and Koji turned around and saw the pink haired girl holding the rabbit, Fusa as she backed away slowly, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" asked Zane. He then noticed her pick up the green spell book. "NO WAIT!" Zane was to late.

"MELON!" (May-lawn) she shouted.

"What where's her mamodo!?" yelled Koji. Fusa spat out a miniature watermelon out of her mouth as it rolled towards them it got bigger and stronger, but since they were so close it didn't get big. Koji kicked it and it broke into pieces.

"We're not here to hurt you!" shouted Zane. "We didn't know that that bunny was a mamodo. We want to be friends!" Surprisingly the girl put her spell book down.

"Okay. I believe you."


	9. Calista and Fusa's Story

**The New Mamodo Battle **

**Chapter 9**

**Calista and Fusa's Story**

"I'm sorry that Fusa bit you Zane," said the girl.

"That's alright," said Koji. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh right," said the girl. "My name is Calista Riddles."

"Nice to meet you Calista," said Zane. He held out a hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook his hand.

"I didn't know that mamodos could be animals," said Kiyo.

"But Kiyo don't you remember, Maria?" asked Zane.

"Yeah but her real form was a human girl," said Kiyo. "It's not really the same. That just shows us that we have to be even more careful."

"Not really," said Zane. Koji fell down like in most animes.

"What do you mean not really? Now there's animal mamodos that we didn't know about don't you care!?"

"I already knew about it," Zane replied. Once again Koji fell down.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Koji was furious again.

"You never asked!" Again he fell down.

"Koji stop it! You're gonna hit your head or something!" yelled a very worried Calista Riddles.

"Okay one more question. HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO Ask? I HAD NO CLUE ABOUT ANIMAL MAMODOS!"

"Beats me," said Zane.

"ARGH!" Koji was now fuming.

"Listen, it's not my fault that you didn't ask. You were to stupid to think about it!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Koji started to chase Zane around the room.

"Stop it please!" shouted Calista. Instantly they both stopped. "Please settle down both you two!" said Calista.

"Sorry," said Koji. "I kinda lost it."

"Hey Calista how'd you meet Fusa," Zane asked.

"Zane that's none of your business!" shouted Koji.

"No it's alright," said Calista. "It's sad, but I don't mind telling you. My Brother-in-law and my sister got into a car crash. About two hours before that I met Fusa. Well we didn't truly meet. She came up to me in a park and stared at me. Then she hopped away before I could even pet here. After while I was in the hospital holding my sister's hand. She died a few minutes later as I told her I loved her. I sat at the side of the bed crying with my head in my hands. Then I felt something on my lap. I looked down and saw Fusa. She has cheered me up every time I feel sad since and therefore I fight to repay her kindness at all costs. I love Fusa." She began to cry, but then Fusa rubbed her nose against her hands that held her head. She looked at Fusa and said, "thanks."

"Wow," said Koji. "Calista, this mamodo battle is going to be tough, and I think that we may have to make allies to beat some of the powerful mamodo out there. We already know of one." Koji thought of Malichi. "Come on, I promise that we will protect Fusa and you. If you promise to protect me and Koji."

Calilsta looked up at Koji. "It's a deal."

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait and short chapter, but I wanted you to know that I am still writing this and the next chapter will be full of action. Please keep reading!!!! Oh yeah and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Desu

**A/N: All of the mamodos in my story will only be ages 2-15. So if you gave me one that is too old then I will make it's age fifteen.**

**The New Mamodo Battle **

**Chapter 10**

**Desu**

"So now that we're allies what do we do?" asked Koji. "How do I contact you if I need your help?"

"Well, I live in Tokyo," said Callista. "What about you?"

"Same here," Koji replied. They each exchanged telephone numbers, and addresses. "Alright now that that's settled I guess I'll see you later," said Koji with a wave. "Let's go Zane." They both headed towards the door, when the heard a scream.

"What was that?" shouted Callista.

"I don't know? Do you think it was another mamodo?" asked Koji.

"Could be," said Callista.

"Then we got to go help! We can't let anyone get hurt!" yelled Koji.

"Right," said Zane with a nod. They opened the door quickly. It slammed against the wall and left a dent, but the both were to excited to notice. Both teams were out the door in seconds.

-10- (For now on in a scene change I will put the chapter # between two dashes)

"AHHHHHH!" campers were running around screaming. There was a woman and her son cowering against a tree and two figures were standing in front of them. One of them looked fifteen. He had a black cloak on him and a hood up that was covering his head. He looked a little like the Grim Reaper himself. His hands were the only things sticking out of his sleeves, and his fingers were sharp like knives. Standing behind him was a young girl, who was the age of fifteen. She was standing on prostetic legs. She had long purple hair that went all the way o her hips. She was wearing a black trench goat over her black turtleneck. She also had a long black skirt on and knee-high black boots.

"Hey Yuurei," said the boy unemotionally. "I'll let you choose how we kill these two."

"You're so kind Desu," Yuurei said a little sarcastically. "How about we torture them with our first spell and then kill them with our third."

"I like the way you think Yuurei," Desu said. "Go, use it."Feasen." She said the spell nonchalantly. Desu put both of his hands out with his palms open wide. Out of both palms came ghosts.

"Go... torture them to the verge of death," Desu said evily. Four of the ghosts grabbed them. Two for each human. The woman screamed and the boy began to cry.

"ZOLDA!" screamed a voice. A lightning blast flew at Desu. He turned around and dismissed the boy. He stuck out one of his arms with his palm wide open. The attack collided with his hand and exploded creating a huge smokescreen. When the smoke cleared Desu was in the exact same pose. He looked to the source of the attack and saw Koji, with his book open, and Zane. They were both glaring at them.

"A mamodo," Desu said.

"What are you waiting for!?" Koji shouted to the woman and her son. "Get out of here!" The woman hesitated and then grabbed her son by the arm. She took off running away from Desu and Yuurei.

"Not so fast," Yuurei said unemotionally.

"No," Desu said. "They don't matter anymore, but the mamodo and the boy do."

"Yes," Yuurei said. "How about we play with them a little before we kill them?"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," Desu said.

"You won't get away with what you have done!" Koji shouted.

"Yeah!" Zane shouted as well.

"You look familiar," Desu said.

"Well there's no way you have ever seen me because I have never met you in my life!" yelled Zane.

"Ah yes," Desu said. "You're the son of the two mamodo I killed the day that the mamodo god showed up."

"What!?" shouted Zane. "What do you mean my parents went out to watch King Zatch's speech."

"Yes, they were there," Desu said. "They were trying to protect Zatch Bell, but the ran into an obstacle. That obstacle was me. They tried to fight me off, but I killed them with one spell."

"NO!" screamed Zane.

"Yes," Desu said. "The mamodo god and I had that day planned out since Zatch Bell became king. We can't have a soft-hearted weakling like him be the Mamodo King now can we. At first we tried to kill him, but then he escaped with his book partner."

"I won't let you be the mamodo king!" shouted Zane.

"Neither will I!" Koji agreed. _"Get ready Callista!" _Koji thought even though she couldn't hear him.

"How do you expect to defeat me when you couldn't even use one spell in the Mamodo World?" Desu asked.

"How do you know about that!?" shouted Zane.

"Here," Desu said. He threw a crumbled up piece of paper to Zane who caught it. He unfolded it. It was a note that was written to him. He read it in his mind as Koji crouched down beside him and read over his shoulder.

_Zane, I am writing this letter to you one hour before King Zatch's speech. Your mother and I have heard talk of an attack on King Zatch's life. We are going to try to protect him, but chances are we will die. These mamodo must be extremely powerful to be able to take Zatch Bell down. I know that even though you have never been able to use a spell before that you will learn and become a powerful mamodo. If your mother and I both die and King Zatch somehow survives we want you to search for him and protect him as we did. No matter what be willing to give you life for him, my son. I know deep in my heart that you will become a powerful mamodo, but please with that power stay and destroy the evil. I am counting on you son. I love you._

Zane dropped the letter in shock. "You..." was all he could manage to say.

"Yes, you see I'm not that bad am I? I will even kill you now so you can be with your parents," Desu said.

"I won't let you!" Zane said.

"Let's go Zane!" Koji shouted. "We can't let him get away with this! ZOLDA!" Zane's pupils dissappeared and he shot an even bigger stream of lightning than ever before.

"Yuurei," Desu said unemotionally.

"Kyoumania," she said unemotionally as well. Desu put out his hand like he was grabbing something. A scythe appeared in Desu's hand. He swung it horizontally at the wave of lightning, splitting it in half.

"NO WAY!" Koji yelled.


End file.
